The War of Oaths
by Impresario5
Summary: This is an ongoing story that includes Ser Cole Sembelyn and his squire, Grant. The setting is loosely based from George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire.


"Ah, Ser Cole, I have heard of you. Welcome to my House."

Cole raised his head and looked at the finely-dressed man standing in front of him. The man was tall, and wiry. While he did seem fit, he was considered trim at best. He wore a red silk tunic with gold inlay. His breeches were leather, and colored gold. He wore a circlet on his head, which was confusing since he was not the lord of his land. He was simply the knight protector of the garrison, and the surrounding village. Cole was happy that the man's clothing was not a testament to the wealth of the land. The people were not starving while the noble knight feasted. The people of the countryside seemed to thrive. But, for all their success, Cole still expected more out of the knight protector. He did not like all of the pomp and circumstance. He expected something more of Ser Alban Lanfred.

"You honor me, Ser. Thank you," Cole said in kind reply. "Allow me to introduce Grant, my squire and promising student," he added, stepping to the side to present the young man. Grant was a young man no older than 12. He was of average height and build for his age. He was becoming larger and stronger the more he trained with Cole. Grant stepped forward and bowed slightly. He gave Ser Alban the respect he deserved without stooping too low. That was another lesson taught to him by Ser Cole. A man is made noble by the good deeds that he performs, not because he is born to a noble house. Grant smiled when he straightened himself, and then stepped away.

"Come Ser Cole, we have business to discuss. Your squire can dine in the long house while we talk," Ser Alban said. Grant furrowed his brow slightly. The knight did not call him by his name. Ser Cole mentioned his name first, not his position. He was already looked down upon. The more of the world Grant saw, the more he saw the inspiration behind many of Ser Cole's lessons. Cole nodded his head, and then turned to Grant. He saw the expression on his face, and furrowed his brow in a silent, but stern command. Grant understood, nodded his head and turned away. Both of them knew that they could not afford his childish attitude. So, without another word, Grant turned and left the room.

"He's a fine lad, Ser Cole. I am sure that he will be a great knight someday," said Ser Alban, a greasy smile on his lips.

"He has much to learn, Ser. He does show promise, though," said Ser Cole, nodding his head. Cole's expression was flat. It was clear that he wanted to move on to their business. It was not proper for a knight to talk about someone after they were just dismissed. It smacked of childish games.

"Right, then, as I told you there have been several reports of raiding parties attacking our villages. The local magistrates have been swamped with complaints. One village was sacked by these raiders, and we have not heard from any officials there," said Ser Alban. The knight unrolled a map of the surrounding landscape and flattened it. He put two stones on either side of the map to keep it unraveled. "The sacked village is here. Two other villages complained of attacks. They are here…and here…" he said, pointing at two marks on the map. All three villages were far apart. Two were on opposite sides of the protectorate.

"Aye, I understand," was all that Ser Cole could muster to say. The confusion was clear on his face….

"What is it, Ser Cole?" Ser Alban asked, seeing the confusion in Cole's expression.

"There is something odd about these attacks, Ser. They are so far apart from each other. Why would a group of raiders go from one side of the protectorate to the other?" Cole asked, looking to the knight protector for his opinion. Ser Alban didn't answer Cole at first. He stood there with a baffled look on his face. Cole couldn't decide whether he was genuinely stumped, or he was hiding something. It was the length of his silence that caught Cole's suspicion.

"I do not understand what you mean, Ser. Those villages are not heavily guarded or fortified. They probably went to those locations because they are easy targets, and they are remote," said Ser Alban.

"Yes, there is truth in that. But if these raiders wanted to go from one village to the next, they would have to be well-mounted, fed and armed. These villages are built around small garrisons, and they all have wooden walls. They could have defended the village against simple raiders with a dozen archers and the village guard," said Ser Cole.

"What are you suggesting, Ser Cole?" Ser Alban asked, his question both curious and accusatory.

"I am suggesting that the forces that attacked these villages were either larger than you think, or they were internal. What have you heard from the couriers coming from the villages?"

"We have heard nothing from the sacked village. There are scouts en route to the village see what remains of it. The other villages reported small skirmishes outside their walls. There was little to no damage done to the villages themselves." Ser Alban said. His voice sounded angry. He stood with a very rigid posture. When Cole spoke next, Ser Alban lifted his head up and turned it away from him.

"Are there any rumors flying about that say that there will be other attacks?" Cole watched Ser Alban critically. It was clear to Cole that he was hiding something. Cole had uncovered something that Ser Alban didn't want him to know, and now he was on the defensive. For all his valor, Ser Alban could not keep a secret.

"There are superstitions amongst the peasants mostly. They think that the raiders will return for them, even though the village guard drove them off," said Ser Alban.

Cole furrowed his brow slightly, but bowed his head in respect to the knight protector. "Thank you, Ser Alban. I will travel to these villages and see what I can uncover," he said. Cole bowed at the waist and turned to leave the room.

"If you would, Ser Cole, send word by crow within a few days of your arrival to each village. I want to know how well your investigation progresses," said Ser Alban. He put a pleasant smile on his face after he finished speaking.

Cole bowed his head, and turned away. Grant was standing outside with a piece of bread in one hand and a cup of gravy in the other. Cole grabbed him and urged him along when he came near.

"Ser, what is it? What has happened to the villages? Are the stories true? Are there raiders in the kingdom?" asked Grant.

"I will not speak of my suspicions here, Grant. Quiet your tongue and eat your food. Once you are done prepare the horses and equipment for a hard ride. We are moving out tonight…" said Cole.

Grant's eyes were wide with both fear and exhilaration. There was something foul afoot.

"As you say, Ser," Cole replied, bowing his head in just reverence to Ser Alban. Without another word Cole turned and strode out of the main common room. He was careful not to exit with haste. He did not want to reveal any of his suspicions through his posture. Had he stormed out, Ser Alban might have caught on that Cole knew something was afoot. Cole had given away enough of his suspicions when he asked all those probing questions. He would not give himself away again. Grant was standing outside the common hall, a piece of bread in one hand, a cup of gravy in the other. He had a silly smile on his face. That simple meal was the most luxury he had enjoyed in a long time. He wanted to savor it. Cole did nothing to stop him. He knew that their lives were going to become difficult in the coming months. Grant matched Cole's pace and followed along behind him. Once they left the garrison, and moved into the courtyards, Cole quickened his pace.

"Grant, finish that helping, and then move to the stockhouses, and purchase some supplies. Be sure to buy for two weeks worth. Buy some pork sausages if they have them..." he said. Grant's eyes lit up when he mentioned the sausages. They were a luxury on the road. They would also go bad if they didn't eat them soon. Grant smiled as he knew that they would be eating well for the next few days. Grant nodded his head and bowed slightly before he turned and began running to the stockhouses.

He only made a few steps before he realized that there was something wrong. Grant turned around and watched Cole go about his own chores. He was preparing the horses to depart. He lifted the saddle off of his horse and put an extra saddle blanket on the horse's back. Why did he do that? "_Because he wants to soften the burden on the horse's back. He wants the horse to be able to run longer, and harder._" Grant thought to himself. Grant stood there watching with a small piece of bread and gravy sticking out the side of his mouth. "_Ser Cole never tells me to buy sausages. Goodness, we must be traveling hard tonight.._" Grant thought. Grant would have continued to stand there with a stupid look on his face had Cole not walked over and kicked him in his hind-end. Grant jumped into the air as he felt the hard steel connect with his bum.

"Do what I tell you, boy! Be quick about it!" Cole yelled. Grant ran off, spilling gravy all over his tunic.

Grant did as he was instructed. He went to the garrison's stock house and asked the clerk for provisions for a knight, his squire, and three horses. Grant would have looked giddy when he asked for the sausages were it not for the warning in his heart. Instead he wore a grim expression; one that was wrought with uncertainty. Ser Cole had asked for unusual traveling items. Most travelers did not pack sausages. They go bad after a few days and make things stink when they rot. Grant had plenty of time to ponder this situation while the clerk was off finding the supplies.

The clerk came back with all of the supplies requested. It was good that Ser Alban had given them leave to take provisions from the garrison's stocks. Otherwise they would have had to buy from a trader in the nearby village where the quality was not as good. Grant had to return to the stables and retrieve Mush, their pack horse. There were simply too many supplies to carry by himself. He could have made several trips, but by the way Ser Cole was acting, Grant knew that he didn't want to wait. Grant was careful to secure all of their supplies carefully. Cole said that they were going to ride hard. That meant that they would be at a steady gallop most of the day. It didn't pay to have loose items on the saddle. But once everything was well secured, Grant returned with all of the supplies, and presented them to Ser Cole.

After Ser Cole took the reigns, Grant went back into the stables to brush Autumn down before he put her saddle on. Autumn was such a good natured war horse. The only time her ire was ever raised was when she was charging through infantry. Otherwise she was as gentle as a newborn mare. Grant was always kind enough to put an extra saddle blanket down so that Cole's weight would not hurt her back. Ser Cole was awfully heavy in his harness. With all of the mail and plate attached to him, it must be torture to have to carry him around. Grant always felt sorry for Autumn in that way.

Hughly, Grant's horse was in heaven by comparison. He had been the war horse of Ser Walter Keegan, the knight that Cole had squired for. He was such a large horse and he was growing old. His back was starting to bow; his legs as well. But, for all of his faults, Hughly was still strong. He was still quick to charge in an out of battle, as his rider dictated. Grant could fight, but Ser Cole rarely allowed him to stay close to a melee.

It took Grant about half of the hourglass to properly prepare all of the horses for a hard ride. He brought all of them out of the stable one after the other. Autumn was well dressed in a light leather barding. She had two light saddle bags as well as Cole's piecemeal cot and bedroll on her hind end. Cole's military saddle was secure, and cushioned so Autumn would be comfortable. His sword was attached to Autumn's left flank. Grant presented the horse for inspection. He was annoyed by how quickly Cole looked over his work.

"Well done, Grant. Mount up, and lets get going," said Cole as he lifted himself up onto Autumn's back.

"Ser, will you tell me anything about…." Grant said as he was mounting Hughly's back. He was quickly interrupted by Cole, who began trotting out of the front gate, and onto the path.

"Not here, Grant. Not now. The road awaits…" Cole said, nodding to the archers guarding the parapets. "Not for a while…" he said to himself, passing glances to the guards on the ground as they trotted by.


End file.
